Rising Sun
by Patch95
Summary: My rendition of what should have happened in Eclipse! Bella finds Edward naked in bed with Rosalie so she and Emmett leave for Voltera and join the Volturi. Two years later they get some visitors.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've had this sick dream that Bella should've joined the Volturi. She's overly feeble in the Twilight Saga and I've always imagined her to be a bit of a bad-ass. So this is my version of Eclipse…!

**Chapter One- Bella's POV**.

I couldn't bring myself to understand what was happening in bed before me. He had promised had he not? Promised to love me forever, until his last "breath" so to speak.

And now he was doing the exact opposite of loving me. Now he was killing me.

I don't know how they had not heard me approaching the doorway to Edwards bedroom. I wasn't exactly the quietest of humans and he had the advantage of super vampire hearing yet there he was, wrapped up in the white bed sheets he had bought for me while I was staying over.

Naked.

With Rosalie.

Despite the fact that my soul mate, the reason for my existence, betrayed me in the worst possible manner, all I could think about was how this would effect Emmett. Emmett loved Rosalie the same way I loved Edward. Completely. And now his love would be shattered because it wasn't just his lover who had betrayed him, it was his brother as well. This would hurt Emmett more than it would me because Rosalie was never a sister to me.

She wasn't even a friend.

"Bella!" I was pulled out of my little day dream to find myself staring at Edwards face. He had been caught red handed, and he knew it. Grabbing my wrist gently he pulled me as if seeking for an embrace. Yanking my arm away I stared at him with as much hurt as I could muster. I was going to make him realise how much he hurt me. The look of guilt on his face was enough.

"How could you?" I asked, my eyes welling up with tears "You promised!" I couldn't help but shout at him.

"Bella, I-" Edward was cut of by a massive blurring shape knocking him sideways into the wall. The snide grin that Rosalie had been wearing the whole time was quickly replaced with a mask of horror. Edward didn't even attempt to fight with the dark blur that was attacking him. Thunderous crashing noises echoed through the room over and over again. Edward was then thrown across the room, but before he could crash into the wall on the opposite side the blur had grabbed him by the throat and was driving him into the bedroom floor.

"How _dare _you! I always took you to be a sneaky little prick but I had no _fucking _idea you would do this to me or Bella!" The blur had solidified into the giant shape of Emmett. Edward didn't reply but a look of relief covered his face. I understood why as seconds later Carlisle and Jasper wisped into the room and began dragging Emmett off of Edward. Slowly but steadily Edward stood up.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I should have told you this was going on. I-" He started

"_Going on_?! How long has this been _going _on?!" Emmett interrupted. He wasn't looking at Edwards however, he was looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie opened her mouth and then quickly shut it again. She stared at the white sheet that was wrapped around her. "When we left here because of _her_, Edward was depressed, you know that. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Carlisle so I…I helped him" She whispered. I tried doing the math in my head but Emmett beat me to it.

"_Six months! You've been sleeping together for six months_?!" He shouted. Rosalie nodded her head but refused to look Emmett in the eyes. He tried to tug on his arms but Carlisle and Jasper held them fast. Emmett growled. "Carlisle. Jasper. Let go of me right now" He said in a threatening tone.

"Emmett, you're not thinking straight. You might hurt Bella if you try anything reckless" Carlisle's voice was calm but he was staring at Edward in disgust.

"I may not have promised to love her forever but I damned well wouldn't hurt her. That's his job" Emmett hissed and nodded at Edward. Carlisle nodded and he and Jasper let go of Emmett's arms. Emmett turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We don't need to be here Bella, we can leave" His statement sounded more like a question so I nodded silently, agreeing with his suggestion.

Quickly and smoothly Emmett lifted me up into his arms and together we flew out of the house without saying so much as a goodbye.

We ran for what seemed like only a few minutes until finally Emmett put me down. Me knees failed me as I collapsed onto the wet forest floor. Six months I had loved him and he was cheating on me with my future sister in law. Six months I had wondered why he didn't want to turn me and now I knew. He didn't want to have to deal with me for the rest of forever. Better he just put up with me for sixty years, then I would die and then he could keep on screwing Rosalie. Well now he was in for a surprise. He didn't want to turn me but there was someone who would.

"Right, I, uh, I need a destination or I'm just gonna run off the nearest _fucking _cliff and hope it breaks me in half" Emmett scowled into the distance, almost like he could still see Edward and Rosalie. He glanced at me on the ground and sighed. Holding gently onto my fingertips he carefully pulled me to my feet. He wrapped one of his huge arms around me to steady me and keep me from falling again. "So where to Bella?"

I knew where I wanted to go but the question was would Emmett take me there? Would he go against Rosalie or would he still lay on a line for her? I motioned for Emmett to pick me back up and once I was safely back in his arms I took the chance.

"Italy. I want to go to Italy." Emmett thought for a second and then a grin slid over his face.

"Italy it is then" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful partner Scott, a guardian angel who has looked after me since I was five years old. We may have our rough patches in our relationship but no matter what I'll always love him for being the best friend i could have asked for, for the last 13 years and giving me my beautiful baby girl.

Chapter 2- Bella's POV

Italy. It was such a beautiful country. My "homeland" according to Emmett, probably his subtle attempt at picking on my very European name. I had been here only two years yet the beauty of the land around me still made me stop and stare in awe. Never had i seen hills that looked so green and that rolled as smoothly as they did here. Nor had i seen any rivers that were as clear. Or trees so full of leaves.

"Bella! Can you move that butt of yours sometime today please? We're meant to be hunting not contemplating our naval!" Emmett's voice came from far beyond the line of trees, to far for any 'normal' person to hear, yet I heard it so perfectly I could practically feel his annoyance.

I smirked. Emmett had gone through more heartbreak than any immortal should know, yet the fact that he had to wait a couple of extra seconds before he could get his dinner still irritated him. I hurried to his side in less than a second, punching his arm playfully as I reached him.

"You're so impatient, you know?" I said rhetorically, laughing quietly. "Right, let's get this over with. Aro want's us" I added quickly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine but I want something good this time!" He said with a smile before rushing off into the trees.

I sighed and sped after him. Emmett seemed to be so free here, but I couldn't be sure that it was just an act to cover up his pain. To make me not worry. I hoped that was not the case and that he was truly happy. Seeing Emmett smile made me relax and I couldn't help but smile too. His happiness was contagious, yet so was his pain. The first few weeks here was miserable. Every so often I would hear Emmett shouting and breaking whatever he could find. I knew he wasn't dangerous , just heartbroken. Like me.

Now he smiled at everyone, he joked, and laughed. He was a normal man, stuck in his teen years, only he was stuck in those years for the rest of forever. He had grown up a little since Rosalie, he had to, but he was still totally innocent.

Emmett and I made it back to the Keep within fifteen minutes of leaving, Aro and Alec were waiting for us. Aro wore a frown where his smile usually sat. Alec smiled halfheartedly at me when I walked in, an attempt to hide some bad news. He ignored Emmett completely.

"Hello Bella" He said quite quietly, a half crooked smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. Alec had been so lovely to me ever since I arrived here. However he did not show the same kindness to Emmett, and Emmett loved to play with this fact.

"Oh hey Alec, how are you? Oh. My. Gosh. Its been so long!" Emmett gushed jokingly, fluttering his eyelashes like some silly teenage girl. Alec didn't look at Emmett at all. He simply kept staring at me.

"Emmett, as amusing as you are, that is quite enough" Aro smiled at Emmett with a perfect mixture of kindness and seriousness, that he knew his joke had been appreciated but it was now time for business. Aro turned to me.

"Isabella, how are you feeling this evening?" He asked warily. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm fine thank you" I replied. This did not settle Aro.

"Define 'Fine'" He murmured anxiously. I sighed with a small amount of annoyance. Was this interrogation really necessary or did Aro just want to piss me off?

"I am content with where I am, I enjoy the company of my friends, I am relieved that Emmett hasn't left me yet, I am glad I have been accepted here and I am getting slightly annoyed with the questioning. I am fine" I stated rolling my eyes. Aro frowned some more then shrugged his shoulders.

"I have some news for you two. It's not the most delightful I've ever recieved either " He didn't speak to me directly. Instead he sort of stared off into the distance between Emmetts head and mine. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to continue. How bad could it be?

"Your old family are coming here" The candle on the table in front of Aro exploded. They were coming here? They were ruining the peace I'd found, that Emmett had found. How _dare_ they?! I could feel my cheeks getting warm with the anger that was filling me up. I didn't mind the thought of Carlisle, Esme, Alice or Jasper. But if they brought Rosalie and _him_ i would never forgive them. I would rip their heads from there bodies and laugh as I danced around the bonfire of their bodies. The pen in Alecs hand turned to ash. Aro's voice pierced through my thoughts. "Isabella, would you care to control your gift please?"

A growl threatened to rip through me but I supressed it and pouted in annoyance. Was I not allowed to express my feelings? Was there nothing I could just blow up to make myself feel a little bit better? I knew the answer, no. '_Your gift is far too dangerous to our kind' _ Aro would say. So being the good little immortal that I was I simply nodded.

Aro smiled warily. "Good! Good, thank you Isabella" He turned to Alec. "Alec would you be so kind as to ask the guard to look for Emmett please? It seems he's decided to leave us!"

I turned in shock to see that the space where Emmett had been was void of, well, Emmett. My mind was slow to process this fact. I didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't do this at a time like this. He wouldn't abandon me.

Could he?

Review please! I'd love some real critisism- anything i could do better? And should I make Emmett leave or should he come back? Its up to you!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful little girl Kayden who was born on the 7th of September 2012. I had never known what true love was until i held you in my arms for the first time. You mean everything to me and my world just wouldn't be complete without you.

No matter what I'll always come back for you.

**Chapter 3 - Emmett's POV**

I could't understand it. Why would they come here? Didn't they realise that all they were doing was causing us pain?

Or were they too dense to understand that?

I stared out across the waves that were crashing into my feet. I had only made it to Cecina, a lousy thirty miles down the road before my legs gave up and buckled from beneath me, not from tiredness but from pain. I remembered this pain all too well. It was similar to the pain I felt when I found my wife screwing my brother. The "pain of betrayal" was what Jane called it.

Ah Jane. She truely was a great friend. However it had become more than friendship through one of her attempts at trying to comfort me. Sure that night was, well, awesome, but it felt really wrong afterwards. That's probably why Alec hated me. I had destroyed her innocence, or at least thats how he saw it. Bella was angry at me too for a while.

_"She's fifteen!" _Was Bella's arguement. Yeah sure she looked fifteen, physically, but she was 219 years old mentally. I couldn't really see anything wrong with what I did, but Bella didnt forgive me for a few months.

Bella...

My new reason for being. She meant more to me than anything ever had. She was the sun that brightened my days, the star that made me wish again, the smell that made me shiver with pleasure and the joke that made me finally laugh again.

She was truly the only reason I was still...alive. She stopped me from _doing an Edward _simply by being, Bella. I knew she'd need a protector, someone to keep her safe from Edward trying to show up. At least that was my theory before Marcus changed her...

Now Bella was probably the most dangerous thing on the planet, maybe even in the universe. I had never see a gift as strong as hers. Aro believes that the gifts we have as vampires is decided by the emotions we feel when we're being changed. For example, Aro believes that other than the intense pain he was feeling, he couldnt help but wonder what people would think of him once he'd been changed. Hence, now he knows. Jane just wanted her pain to go away, to hurt someone else, anyone else, just not her. Boom! She got her wish.

It wasn't hard to guess what Bella must've been thinking throughout the change. She wanted to blow Edward and Rosalies heads up thats for sure.

I would be next no doubt, I mean, as much as me and Bella adored each other I was sure she'd never forgive me for running away, no matter how far.

I sighed and stood up. I had been away for a while, if i didnt get back soon Bella would never let me back in.

Sadly I was back at the house within twenty minutes. Alec was waiting for me at the etrance. And then his hands were around my throat and I was being driven into the arch that framed the door.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" His face was inches from mines as he hissed threateningly at me.

"I needed space, now get your hands off me" I glared at him and he slowly lowered his hands.

"You couldn't have timed it worse. Bella has been blowing stuff up ever since you left. I wouldn't go near her, she might just blow your head off" He said snidely, a smirk forming on his face. I couldn't argue with him. She probably would.

"I'll talk to her" I whispered as I pushed past him. He let out a low chuckle.

"Good luck"

I held my breath as I knocked on the door to Bella's room. I was waiting for yelling and screaming but none came. Only a faint whimper sounded.

"Go away" Bella's voice sounded as if she had been crying, which was impossible for our kind. I felt a pang of guilt at the sound.

"Bells its Emmett. I'm coming in, please do not blow me to peices" I tried to sound joking but the words came out wary. I edged Bella's door open slowly, half expecting things to start exploding. But they didn't. I glanced around the door and found Bella sitting on the sofa in the far corner of the room curled up. She looked feeble.

"Go away Em, please" She whispered pathetically. I frowned.

"I was never leaving you Bella. I just needed space to think. I needed to be alone" I sighed "I'm sorry"

"Get out. _Get out! GET OUT!_" The full door burst into a million shards of wood and I jumped back. I didn't need to be asked again so I sped away from the room, hearing nothing but the faint sound of Bella sobbing.

R&R guys! Love reading what you guys think! Sorry the chapter was so short! Longer next time I promise. Just a little update for those who care, my little girl has started walking! So proud of her!


End file.
